2012
by RedLovesSnakes
Summary: Some Joes believe it's the end, others dont. So what happens when teams of Joes are sent around the US to tame citys... couples will be split, doubts will arise, some will be lost, and who knows? Maybe the strong will survive. A lot of Joes. Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry haven't updated or submitted a story in a while, so I did both with my page, and this. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thank you!

Time for Miracles

It was a cold day in North Carolina, normal for December. It was nearly Christmas and although it was usually quiet around this time, this year was different from any other. Throughout the years of anyone's life they hear about "the end of time" but Scarlett never believed it, as far as she was concerned it wasn't going to happen in her lifetime. The year was 2012, in five more days it would be Christmas, and in a little over a week it would be 2013. Still she couldn't help the bit of nervousness within her… she felt it in 1999, but for some reason it was stronger now. Maybe it was because she had more to lose… if it really was the end… and that was a huge IF of course.

Scarlett laughed at herself for being so stupid. She thought about 1999, when everyone was getting gas masks, and stocking up on water… what happened that year…. Nothing. Nothing happened, and nothing was going to happen on December 21st either. She picked up her keys from her kitchen counter, and headed for the door. Scarlett listened to her CD of Shania Twain on her way to work, refusing to listen to the radio. She knew what would be on the radio, a bunch of pastors or priest talking about the next day. Before she entered the PIT she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket, and checked it. No messages. Which meant Snake-Eyes was not finished with his combat lessons. She entered the base, and made her way to the meeting hall. That's what she was there for after all. Beach Head called an emergency meeting to talk about what was to come the next day. She really didn't want to see Beach Head first; instead she decided to check up on her boyfriend.

She watched from a distance as Snake-Eyes demonstrated the proper way to beat the life out of anyone. He did so without a word, but she knew for a fact that you couldn't find a better teacher when it came to hand to hand combat. She smiled at the thought of him. Snake-Eyes was not like any other man alive. He was different…. he was good. Scarlett didn't want to be with anyone else, she thought about that for a second. What did that mean? She looked up at him again and knew what it meant… she was in love with him. Scarlett caught her breath, and was scared of the thought. They had only been dating for 5 months, and she didn't know how he felt about her. Sure he saved her life, but…

She lost her thought when she seen him formally dismiss the class. She didn't want to face him right then, so she slipped out of the room and went to the meeting.

"Glad you decided to join us, Scarlett."

Beach Head said in his high pitched, and dead serious tone. He was typing something on his laptop, which was being projected on the screen. Scarlett didn't bother to talk back, or read what was on the screen. Instead she took a seat next to Stalker, and waited quietly.

"Alright soon we're all here now, let's begin."

Beach Head said as he stood up from his seat and walked around the room.

"As you all know, tomorrow is the twenty first of December… or the supposed end of the world."

A few people in the room chuckled at that, he ignored it and continued.

"Now I'm not saying I believe in it, but I will say that some people do. In fact we are expecting a lot of riots, and for things to get out of hand. With that being said, you should all know why I called this meeting, and why I called only a few Joes."

Breaker stood up and stated:

"Beach Head just tell us what the point is behind this meeting."

"The point is… we are all flying down to LA in precaution of the supposed riots."

"Are you serious?" asked Stalker. "Look Beach Head, my wife really does believe that it is the end of the world, and she won't let me go. She was scared when I walked out of the house today!"

Beach Head looked at him with stern eyes.

"Whether she wants you to go or not, you are expected to go. Now tell her to loosen up your leash, get some sense, and _let_ you go."

Stalker whispered, "Asshole." Although Beach Head heard it, he ignored it thinking _if he doesn't go I'll punish him for calling me that._

Shock Blast shifted in his chair nervously.

"Sir." He cut in.

"What." Beach Head asked annoyed by the fact he was talking… let alone interrupting him. Shock Blast was too young and inexperienced to go on this mission. If it was up to Beach Head, Shock Blast would still be in training.

"I'm not sure that I want to go."

"Look kid, you're going! Everyone in this here room is going and that's final! Be back here in 3 hours, we will be gone for three days, now get your stuff and let's get a move on it!"

Everyone groaned as they exited the room, Scarlett stood until everyone was gone.

"Beach Head…"

"What?" He shouted frustrated that his team gave him such a hard time.

"I wanted to know if Snake-Eyes would be allowed to come."

"No."

Scarlett didn't bother asking why… Beach Head had enough problems. Scarlett checked her phone noticing she had three new messages all from Snake-Eyes. The first read: _I'm out_, the next: _Duke needs me for a control issue. _The last read: _Turns out Dukes sending a team to San Francisco for riot precaution we will be back in 3 days, see you then? Sorry would have said bye in person, but didn't know where you were. No phone service there so email you a.s.a.p._

Scarlett gave a half smile at his text, went back to her place to pack, then returned to the PIT and waited.

Only eight Joes, including her, were going to Los Angeles and the team consisted of: Beach Head, Stalker, Breaker, Barbeque, Rock N Roll, Zap, and Shock Blast.

She was confident that the team would do well, and didn't even mind that Beach Head was leading. Scarlett wasn't fearful of the next day; instead her mind was on other things.

Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me your thoughts about 2012!


	2. Chapter 2

"May you never take one single breath for granted… and promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance… and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance." –Lee Ann Womack

On the plane ride to Los Angeles the team talked amongst themselves. Stalker was busy cursing at himself for leaving his wife, Shock Blast had a terrified look on his face, Zap and Rock N' Roll were debating about the next day, Barbeque was annoyed by their conversation, Breaker was whispering something to Beach Head, and Scarlett sat off to the side confused.

"Man! I'm telling you Rock N' Roll it's the end of time, homes!" Zap shouted out.

"Don't say that!" Shock Blast shouted back.

"Shock Blast you're a sad story! Man, don't fear it! Embrace it! God will take the ones who did good in their lives!"

"Don't sit here and preach to us Zap." Breaker cut in.

"I'm not preaching! I'm just saying..."

"Well no one cares about what you're saying. No one wants to hear it."

"Aye Breaker, don't get your panties in a bunch." Zap said with anger.

Breaker had a mean look on his face, and it was clear that Zap wasn't too happy with him either.

"That's enough both of you. I'm not gonna hear you two bickering over something as stupid as this. Enough!" Beach Head clenched his mask in frustration.

It wasn't that Beach Head believed that the next day would be the end, but it made him think. He hadn't exactly lived the right kind of life, and there were a lot of things he wished he could take back. He looked around at his troops, wishing he got to pick his crew. Stalker was mad at him, Shock Blast was a cry baby in his eyes, Zap had a bad temper, Rock N' Roll was an instigator, Breaker was a know it all, Barbeque was a quiet guy, and he hardly ever talked to Scarlett. He glanced at her noticing she was oddly quiet. He didn't exactly know Scarlett, but he knew of her, every time he seen Scarlett around the PIT she was either smiling or laughing. Beach Head stopped himself from thinking any further. His troops finally quieted down, and they were less than twenty minutes from their destination.

"Now that all the arguing has stopped, I can tell you all what's gonna happen. We'll be watchin' the Pacific Coast Highway starting tomorrow at 6 a.m. This is just a safety precaution to make sure that people don't start bundling up on the freeway. I know sounds weird… but orders are orders. I expect you all to get a few hours of sleep, straighten up your act, and meet me down stairs in the lobby at 5:30. Any questions… No… Good."

By the time they reached the hotel everyone was tired. Most of the guys headed straight to their rooms, and passed out. Scarlett checked her laptop only to find that Snake-Eyes hadn't messaged her yet. She frowned and headed to get some ice. To her surprise she saw Beach Head sliding his card to enter his room. She smiled at him and proceeded on with getting ice. He threw his things in his room, and went by her.

"Duke messaged me about his progress, turns out Snake-Eyes is with him."

"I know he messaged me before he left. How are they doing?"

"They won't be gettin much sleep. The riots in San Francisco have already started, a bunch of people wavin' signs, and churches crowded with people. It don't sound too good."

"No, not at all. Do you think that might start up here?"

"Maybe… you never know."

"Why are people getting so crazy over this?"

"Well people get crazy over anything that disrupts their normal way of life. Most people are scared of death."

Scarlett leaned against the wall and thought about that for a moment. Then she looked at Beach Head and asked:

"Are you scared of death?"

"I think deep down… everyone is."

"What do you think happens once you die?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think that you jus' die."

"What about heaven?"

Beach Head looked at her uncertain of what she was getting at. He wasn't raised in a religious family, and nothing happened in his life that made him feel the need to attend church. In fact he had never set foot in a church. He knew that wasn't a good thing, and he knew some things couldn't be explained in a science book. However he never felt close to God. His life wasn't the best, and there were times that it seemed awful. It wasn't that he blamed God for that, but if God was real… why wasn't the world a better place?

"You wanna know what I honestly feel about that?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe in heaven, and I don't believe in hell. I don't believe in a lot of things… I've never had a reason to."

"Well… I'm very sorry to hear that."

Scarlett started to walk off, and Beach Head watched her then shouted out:

"Why? Why are you sorry to hear that?"

She turned around and faced him from a short distance, and then answered:

"You should give faith a fighting chance… you shouldn't fear, or settle."

"You've made quite a judgment in such a short amount of time."

"I'm not judging you."

"Well then… what would you call it?"

Scarlett began to walk off:

"Goodnight, Beach Head."

"Are you really gonna go to bed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I seen you on the ride here… seems like we both need someone to talk to."

They ended up outside of the hotel, sitting on the curb of the quiet street. Beach Head took off his mask, and gave a faint smile. Scarlett noticed it and asked:

"What are you smiling about?"

"Do you think tomorrow is the end of the world?"

"I don't think so. I honestly feel I was put on here for a purpose… to live a full life, and to love and cherish every moment of it."

"You give yourself a lot of credit."

"It's not that I feel I'm special. I just found my purpose… unlike a lot of others."

"Yea, well what's your purpose?"

Scarlett half smiled at his question then said:

"That's enough about me. Do you think it's the end?"

"I think it should be."

"You don't mean that."

"Yea I do. This world is so corrupt; it's so wrong, so filthy, and so cruel. The sad thing about it is… it's the people. It's all of us who make it so bad. Like the music and TV now… talkin' about sex, drugs, and money. It's all gettin to be so bad. I think it's time for all this bullshit to be over with."

"Not everyone is bad, Beach Head."

"Well I think everyone is. I haven't met a good person, and I doubt there is anyone truly good livin. I'm not even close to bein' a good person."

"Yes you are. You're just confused… You have a lot to live, and be thankful for."

"Tell me one thing."

Scarlett looked at him and stood up:

"I think deep down you know."

Before Beach Head could respond the ground beneath them began to shake, and then the screams began.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was mainly about the things most people think about when we talk about the end of the world. Or what a person really thinks about themselves. Please review, and tell me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

"Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear." -Whitney Huston

Dukes Team, San Francisco:

"This is Bull!" Complained Falcon.

"You tellin' me? I had to stop two women from killin' each other over religion!" Dusty responded while leaning against a car.

"Orders are orders so stop your whining." Duke said looking in the distance.

"When do you think this stupid ass shit will stop?" Asked Mutt.

Duke looked at Mutt disgusted with his choice of words. Mutt wasn't a people person… not at all.

"Never." Joked Gung Ho.

"Yea, we are gonna be baby sitting stupid adults forever." Added Bazooka.

"No wonder why you're here!" Cut in Falcon.

All the Joes laughed at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Bazooka, with a puzzled look on his face.

Snake-Eyes was a little further from the group looking up at the sky. Noticing that he couldn't see the moon under the thick layer of fog. It was beyond freezing out and he regretted not bringing a jacket of some sort. People buzzed around him, but he hardly took notice. It was more then clear that his mind was on other things. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that held Scarlett's engagement ring. He smiled from beneath his mask trying to picture the face she would make when she got the chance to see it. He hadn't planned on proposing anytime soon; mostly because he hadn't told her how he felt about her yet. Snake-Eyes was in love with Scarlett. She was the best person he had ever met, and the only one he could picture spending the rest of his life with. Snake-Eyes stood looking into the thick fog with one person on his mind. The 2012 phenomena didn't effect him; he was more then sure that it was just another day.

"Nothing, now get back to work." Duke finished for Falcon. The team looked around at each other as they began to feel the earth beneath them begin to slightly move. Then in the matter of seconds the slight shifting turned into violent shaking.

"What's happening?" Shouted Mutt.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Screamed everyone in the city.

"Quick! Everyone make sure that the people get to safety first!" Duke ordered with obvious fear in his eyes.

Snake-Eyes went to aid a women who fell in the midst of all the chaos.

"Where's safety?" Bazooka shouted to Duke nervously.

Duke didn't know how to respond. There was nothing but buildings surrounding them, and people were running in what seemed like circles. Everyone was shouting in fear and for once in his life he didn't know what to do.

Dusty felt tears begin to form in his eyes, and thought of his mother who he would probably never get to see again. Al Pine looked at the church a few buildings away, blessed himself, and never felt so much fear in his life.

The women Snake-Eyes tried to help got up and ran. He looked around for his team but couldn't find any sight of them. There were people all around him, and for the first time he took notice in the earthquake. It was beyond anything he ever felt… the ground was shaking vigorously. Buildings seemed to move from side to side, and the ground felt like it was about to give in. That's when he knew this was beyond any earthquake that the world had ever had.

Duke struggled to stand up and before he fell Falcon grabbed whole of him.

"We need to get out of here!" Shouted Falcon as loud as possible.

"What do we do?" Asked Bazooka.

"We stay where we are, it's best to be out in the open!" Duke tried to remain calm.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Al Pine pointing above them.

The building dead in front of them shook as though it were about to crumble. Instead it cracked in the middle and began to fall over.

"Its going to fall on us!" Yelled Gung Ho.

"Quick run to the side!" Shouted Duke.

None of the soldiers bothered to think about how long they ran, or to look back to see if they had ran far enough. The only thing on their minds was survival. Hundreds of people were screaming, and crying around them. As Bazooka ran he looked back to see the building in millions of pieces scattered around the floor, and some were still in the air. Just then a huge block of cement from the building came flying towards him, in a last effort of survival he put his hands over his head and continued running. Still it hit him right in the back. He shouted as he felt a shock go up his spine, and fell to the ground. Although Mutt was a good distance ahead of him he looked back, and seen Bazooka on the floor. He seen Bazooka's hand reaching out from under the block, and watched as people flew passed him. Still Mutt looked forward and kept running.

Snake-Eyes seen the building before him fall to the ground, and looked around for a safe spot, only to find he was surrounded by tall buildings. For the first time in a long time he prayed in his head, and ran up the nearest street. He dodged falling light posts, signs, and power lines. He smelled the scent of smoke near by. He ran passed numerous buildings in flames, and didn't once look back. If it weren't for the flames, it would have been pitch black out. The shaking didn't stop or slow down, and it seemed as though he had been running for eternity. The entire time he was running he kept repeating one thing in his mind _I have to live threw this._

_In all honesty if it had been a few months earlier…. He would have stopped running, he would have fell to the ground, taken his last breath, and would have said to himself whatever happens… happens. But this was happening now. He had a reason to run for his life, and he had every reason to live. _

_As he repeated the thought in his mind, cars began to slide down the uphill street. Some slid past him, however one was sliding towards him. Still he repeated it to himself, and looked around him noting he had no other choice. With all the strength left in his legs he jumped as high as he could…._

_My Note: Short chapter… but I needed to add Duke's team. _


End file.
